Niley Story
by FinalFantasy564
Summary: :D! A NILEY STORY! Hope you enjoy. Miley, Nick, and the rest are back in Franklin, Tennessee, and Miley is showing Nick the ways of the life in her homeplace... They move from place to place, and enjoy the lives of the JonasxCyrus family. Mostly Niley .
1. Intro

Hey you all, after the... Uhm... Unsuccessful epic fail of my previous story, yes, I am torturing you a bit more than I have before D. I have my inspiration.

So here it is:

Next week, a JonasxCyrus story. I shall not get dramatically in depth and explain all the good and the bad like it's a movie. I have no plot yet, so that's why it's coming out _**next week.**_ :D!

I hope to get reviews on this ...


	2. CH1: Back Home

Well, disclaimer, I don't own... Anything. So please enjoy.

**_For all of those who couldn't wait: _**I did it pretty early, it was supposed to be out Sunday but heck no, I ain't missin' my chance. I'll lose my muse :c... So CH.2 tomorrow, KEEP UPDATED, PEEPS!

* * *

Miley POV:

What I mostly did at the flight to Tennessee: I slept. And guess what I did a bit more? I slept! Yup, all the way to Franklin, Tennessee my eyes were SHUT! But you know what? It was worth it. To wake up and look around, then stare at the most awesome guy ever. Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

"Sleepyhead!", he puffed the word at me and I giggled.

"No name-calling! I stood up all night working on a song.", I replied. Seriously, it was agonizing. It may look nice, may look so easy, but I spent hours trying to think of what to write.

"Hey, no more songwriting. Let's just give it a rest for a while.", Nick poked me, and I playfully slapped his hand, then snuggled up to him.

"Okay... But I request five more minutessss.", I frowned sleepily, resting my head against his chest.

"No more five-minute-requests after that?", he looked down at me, and I looked up at him. Now-blue eyes, because of my coloured contacts, meeting with chocolate brown, clear eyes.

"Nope. Not a single one.", then he nodded, and I went back to sleep.

_**Later that day**_

Nick POV:

The flight was over, and Miley still wasn't up yet.

"Wake up sleepyhead!", I smiled down at her and raised her up.

"YEAH! WAKE UP!", obnoxiously weird Joe walked over out of nowhere and screamed at her.

"I'M UP! I'M UP! Jeez!", she hissed at him. That was Miley to you all.

"Gah, you couldn't wait for us to properly land?", a rumble came out of my chest after that. It was seriously pop-his-head-off annoying to look at Joe and notice how he loved to wake her up.

"Nooope. It's just so awesome watching her twitch when she wakes u-", he was cut off by Miley sharpening her nails and trying to break free of my grip to get to him.

Joe pretended to hear mom calling him, and he disappeared.

"What's that mom? Oh, I'm coming!", he shouted and ran off.

"Yeah you better run, when I get my hands on youuu!", Miley hissed once more.

Ms. Cyrus walked in and told us to get our suitcases, and that we were in Tennessee. I helped Miley get hers down, and we got off.

_**A few minutes later**_

Miley POV:

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed and chased after Joe, carrying my suitcase, ending up loosening my grip and smirking. Looking back only to see Nick pick it up, and roll it after himself.

"Not if I disappearrr!", he snickered and hid after the first thick blade of grass he saw.

"Oh I'm still gonna find you. And even if I don't, I'll be waiting.", I grinned wildly, then slowed down my pace to see myself walking as slow as Nick, who was second last.

"Hurry up, slowpoke, you're gonna miss the surprise I have for you! And I want to get home first!", I poked him. Kevin and Danielle were shortly behind, they were a little late with their suitcases, I don't know why. It wasn't so surprising though. Well anyways I didn't see them afterwards, Nick and I hurried up and got first to the house.

"Oh yeah!", I grinned again, then screamed in Joe's face, "IN YOUR FACE! LITERALLY!"

I don't know why I had so much energy, and I could tell Nick was really freaked out.

"What?", I frowned, then grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the stable.

"I am going to show you how to ride a horse!", I grabbed the box with brushes, picks, and other, and smiled at him sweetly with a 'pretty please?' face.

Nick POV:

Well, I just learned that my girlfriend drags people into riding horses. But since she made that unique puppydog face I couldn't deny it. It was really adorable. But seriously, what wasn't adorable on my girlfriend? So I went over, and asked her what to do first.

"Well, first, you need to grab one of those brushes, any brush, and starting brushing the horse.", apparently she didn't give me enough information, and I started brushing it like I'd brush normal hair.

"In a circular motion dummy!", she giggled and started 'brushing' her own horse. What kind of brushing was that? Well, I followed her instructions, even though it was so obvious I didn't really wanna do this, there was just something about her that was created for a puppydog face. I don't know why, but it's like it 'enslaved' me.

So apparently, afterwards, it was pretty much hoof cleaning, saddling, bridling, then climbing.

"I assume you know how to climb a horse?", Miley stared.

"I think so?", I answered, then tried to climb it. First try, was no success, but the second try, oh I just got so lucky! And then, we 'rode off' together. Mostly walking, but it counts!


	3. CH2: Dinner talk, room excitement

_**Later that day (I left out the riding part mwahahaha!)**_

Miley POV:

The day was ALMOST over! It was so exciting, horseback riding with Nick. He complained about not having his 'land legs' yet, and that he wasn't used to walking after that.

"Relax, Nickyyyyy", I laughed my, as Nick stated, adorable laugh.

"How can I relax when I'm all wobbly? You dragged me into this, and you shall now face the tickle.", he said with a laugh and started tickling me.

"Sto... - St... - Nick, stopp!", I giggled through laughs and tears. He was pretty good at tickling. How could I not known that before? Well, time to get to the house, anyway. So the horses were safely in the barn and we could close up the doors and walk off.

_**At the house**_

Nick POV:

So, we were at the house, Miley was being tickled, off to falling on the ground with the 'inability to stand up', so I had to carry her. Of course, that was a bit hard because she kept wiggling around, and then she finally stood up.

"Have you gained some pounds?", I said jokingly, receiving a surprisingly strong punch in the arm.

"Don't make me do something about it! I wi-...", she replied, being cut off when I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulled her up to myself and kissed her.

"Does that make it up to you?", I stared down at her as we walked into the house.

"You are forgiven...", she looked like she just saw a dream.

_**Miley's Room/Downstairs**_

Miley POV:

"I wanna eat chineseeeeeee", I whined, and fell down to the bed. I really did, but what I mostly wanted to do is curl under my blanket and fall asleep. At that moment, whet it carried me off into La La La Land, Brandi walked in and said:

"DINNERTIME.", and then shut the door. I growled and threw a pillow at the door.

"I don't wanna go down there.", I sighed as Nick, GENTLY, entered the room, pulled me up and dragged me downstairs just like I did to him a few hours ago.

"Okay. If this isn't gonna make you walk downstairs I'm going to leave you right here.", Nick frowned. He mumbled something like 'suit yourself' and then put me down on the floor. The floor was slightly cold, and it didn't feel good on my skin, so I jumped up and ran downstairs first.

"Don't do that again, seriously. The floor is freezing.", I replied from downstairs as he quietly walked down to dinner. Hand-in-hand, we walked up to the table and sat down.

_**At dinner**_

Nick POV:

Oh, yup. I was such a great boyfriend.

"So, what's up?", Miley said and gave a smile, after we said our thanks for our food, trying to be interesting.

"Nothing much.", Frankie replied. Then we all ate, and talked.

"So...", Dad started. We couldn't think of anything to talk about.

"How's it going with the song, Mile?", Mr. Cyrus asked Miley.

"Fantastic actually. I'm glad I started it.", Miley smiled again. Ahh, like it brung me to heaven.

"Well can we hear it?", Dad added in. Miley shook her head politely.

"I don't think it sounds good yet, when I get to the good part I'll be sure to inform you all.", she smiled. I thought it was pretty much an excuse to get out of singing. I ate so fast, I really didn't know what I actually ate.

"What's wrong Nick?", Miley was pretty conversational this evening.

"Nothing, just hungry...", I smiled.

"Well then...", Miley stared with a confused face, then added up, "I'm going upstairs.", she picked up her plate, put it in the sink and went upstairs, as she stated.

_**Upstairs**_

Miley POV:

"Eeep!", I screamed, as I opened my laptop and went to my youtube account.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!", I did a happy dance all over my bedroom. Nick walking in and sitting down.

"What's the happy about?", Nick asked and I screamed happily.

"MY MUSIC VIDEO GOT 66,947,966 VIEWS!", I screamed and hopped onto the bed.

"Which video?", Nick asked, and I was eager to reply, but I couldn't remember.

"Um... OH YEAH! Can't Be Tamed!", I laughed like a maniac, and Nick just looked like he wanted to get the heck out of here.

"Good for you!", he smiled brightly. So we began to talk about... Actually pointless stuff, until I fell asleep and couldn't remember what Nick did next. It was a pretty makes-no-sense-at-all night.


	4. CH3: No One Else But You

_**Well I think we all know what I'm gonna say. I'd be the richest gal if I owned Hannah Montana, JONAS or anything else. Hope you like, favorite, review, comment, blahblah**_

* * *

_**Nick's Room**_

Nick POV:

Ahh, Miley's sweet sensitive smile kept me up all night. I don't know why but I seemed more attached to her than ever! What was happening to me? It was li- Knocking at the door. In the middle of the night. Really?

"Come in!", I sighed, and the door gently opened in a flash. It was Miley. She smiled,

"You can't sleep either?", she asked and I replied,

"I barely can when you're not here.", I replied and smiled. She strangely walked over, leg before leg as she walked to my bed and sat down.

"Can I cuddle in with you? I feel kind of freezing.", she smiled innocently at me and I nodded. She cuddled up, as she said. The smell of her hair... Vanilla coated gently with lavender... She was brilliant, and so was everything about her. And then, I realized, I didn't want anyone else in the world but her... And before I knew it, she fell asleep. My arms were wrapped around her, and we fell asleep together that night.

_**Next Morning**_

Miley POV

Had any of you ever had the feeling that, maybe, someone is watching from up above and bringing you down the joy to your life...? Well that's how I felt about Nick right now...  
I woke up first this morning, surprisingly... It wasn't like this hadn't happened before though. It was usually Nick who was the early bird. I stood up and headed for the door but it already opened. Obviously no one knew that I was at Nick's room last night. I gasped and squeezed with the wall. It could have been Joe, or anyone actually. But it was the first person I expected: Dad.

"Nick, have you seen Miley?", he asked to a yawning Nick. I peered over the end of the door and shook my finger then made an impression of 'zipping' my lips.

"No.", he stared, and stood up, "Haven't seen her since we talked in her room yesterday.", he added up. Surprisingly, he could really keep a secret. He was an actor right? Silly me.

"Alright.", Dad closed the door and went searching for me. I walked out and fell down, sighing in relief.

"What would I do without your understandable brains?", I smiled at him sweetly and pecked him on the lips.

"What was that?", he complained with a frown.

"Oh so you want a kiss? Not with that morning breath!", I laughed, joking, then said, "Go brush your teeth and then I'll kiss you.".

"Considering what's in it for me I'm going to go brush my teeth.", he smiled, stood up, and went to the bathroom. I quickly hopped to my room, but before I knew it Dad was behind me.

"'Scuse me, little lady. Where were you this morning? I was lookin' all over for you!", he spoke to me, and I smiled. With one reply:

"I came to visit Nick. Then I went to my bathroom, and now I'm going to get dressed, if you don't mind?", I lied. True, I visited him, but I wasn't going to get dressed just now, and I wasn't in the bathroom just yet.

"Okay gotta go bye!", I squealed and ran into my room like a hyena being chased by lions.

"That girl's one heck of an awkward...", My dad sighed, and I chuckled.

_**In Nick's Bathroom**_

Nick POV:

I brushed my teeth fast yet long, then brushing my hair before going to get dressed in a plain black t-shirt, white converse and gray pants. I was pretty simple and Miley was too. When I walked out, she was getting ready to knock. She was wearing white pants, a purple sleeveless shirt that looked baggy, and black shoes. Classic Hannah...

"What happened to Miley? I thought you weren't gonna wear that anymoreee.", I smiled at her.

"Miley decided to go ahead and try her Hannah clothes again. It still fits me.", she smiled back.

"Okay, I brushed my teeth, so how about an actual kiss so I can live again?", I frowned then leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay.", she smiled, getting pushed against the wall and smacking her lips across mine, wrapping her hands around my neck. It was mostly like this for a minute, until we decided we had no more breath.

"GET A ROOM!", I heard Joe run across the halls and scream.

"GET A LIFE!", Miley shot back and we laughed together. Time didn't matter when I heard that laugh. Innocent, sweet... It warmed my heart like a big harmless flame...

"I love you.", I whispered to her gently.

"I love you too...", she replied and placed another kiss on my lips before we went down to breskfast.

"Breakfasty breakfast, yummilicious.", Frankie could be heard 'talking' to his food to, as he predicted to himself, make it tastier.

"Frankie, no matter how many times you get 'creative' and run up a new 'word', breakfast can't taste better, even though Ms. Cyrus makes a pretty good one.", I sighed at him. It was true, Ms. Cyrus' cooking was amazing. We started eating and talking, again. It was like bonding time.

"Dad, have you ever thought about getting a puppy? A sweet, innocent little german shepherd, or collie, or chihuahua, or maybe a golden?", Miley's almost silent voice started the conversation.

"A puppy? Well, a puppy takes lots of responsibility.", Mr. Cyrus replied, and gazed expectantly. "But if you promise to keep it safe then why not?", he smiled. Miley squealed and decided to wash all the dishes herself. Amazing what a little puppy can make you do...

_**In The Fields, After Dinner**_

Miley POV:

"And since most of this is our property this can be the puppy park, back there can be the playground, health care, beauty care...", I pointed everywhere and marked the places so I could remember.

"Oh my gosh I'm getting a puppy!", I squealed excitedly and hugged against Nick. He was my rock, my solid rock that I'd never ever bear to lose.

"You're getting a puppy...", Nick smiled down at me. I could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", I frowned.

Nick began, "Nothing... Why would something be wrong? I mean, you're getting a puppy slash guard dog slash dog slash best friend.", he finished with a smile.

"Something's wrong,", I replied, "And I wanna know what it is!".

"That's it, trust me.", he frowned, "You don't believe me?".

"Fine, I believe you.", I sighed and gave him an eye twitch, "But if I find out something was wrong, oh you don't WANT to know what I'm going to do to you.", I gave a devilish grin.

"I think I do.", he smiled. _And now I wanna do it to ya' now._, I thought wildly then jumped at him, pushing him down on the grass and lying down to look at the fresh daily sky. It was a perfect spring afternoon...

"You know, we could always go horseback riding again.", I grinned wildly.

"Okay what do I do to return to the favour you did for me?", he whined. It really seemed like he had enough for a month.

"You can do this...", I smiled and leaned in for a big kiss. Or a makeout session. Whichever came first. It wasn't really expectant but it seemed like time wasn't ticking, and the house never existed, and neither did anything else but the field, and us...

"You know Miley, we can always do this...", he grinned and smacked lips right across mine, rolling on to me first.

"Or this.", I replied quickly and rolled onto him. It was pretty stupid... But you know, that's how I always feel when me and Nick are having our competition thingies... Like that talk in my room! I think you'd understand.

_**Back at the house**_

Nick POV:

We were completely wet. We fell into the nearby pond... I was freezing and I could tell Miley was too, but she seemed a bit shaky so I hugged my arm around her and pulled her close. She pulled into me like she always did.

"You know I still don't believe people don't know we're together. It's so obvious.", she sighed.

"How about not knowing and going to get some sleep?", I smiled. She lifted her eyebrow, and smiled. I was confused, then, several things happened at once. Miley went to kiss me, her dad walked in with a basket, and Joe made gagging noises.

"OH LORD!", Joe screamed. Typical Joe. What I expected from was something like a yelling session and a lecture. Instead it was just tapping Miley on the shoulder and showing her a basket.

"Awww...", Joe could be heard, Miley turned around, and I pulled closer to the basket. In it were few puppies.

"They're so adorableeee...!", Miley smiled. She was surprised, and I was too. She and I thought she wasn't going to get a puppy for at least a month.

"Pick one.", Mr. Cyrus smiled down at her, and Miley gasped.

"Really?", she stared.

"Really.", he replied. And then she looked around. There were a few chihuahuas, few goldens, few germans, and few collie's, just like she said. They were all moving around and barking and whining... It seemed so hard for Miley.

"I'd pick that cute little german.", I smiled, and Miley replied with a slight shake, picked up a little golden and started smiling.

"I think this is the one.", she giggled and played with his fur, scratching him behind the ear. I was the only one that noticed was going to go return the puppies that weren't chosen. Who knows, they may have been collected from the pound... Miley was sad about that but it was life... And the world was cruel. Life could've been worse, like, massacre on every corner. Well, that was part of life, kinda... Anyway, Miley played with the puppy, only to see it sniffing her nose and barking. He breathed into her, and she coughed at the side.

"Gahhh! Puppy breathh!", she gasped for clean air.

* * *

**_So whatcha think? Miley got a puppay. I know she has one already but shuushhh, it's moments like these that are awesome, playing pretend. Well, review, comment, favorite, alert, BYE :D! Next chapter due by... 31st march. That falls thursday. Rock on 8D. _**


	5. Authors Notedeciding on the next chapt

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.

I am holding a contest to see how do you think my story should go. So that means you can review and comment your ideas and whichever I find the best, I'll be sure to use it. So you can go ahead and post your ideas (I only have, like, one idea left that's original, lol.), so have fun, and may the best reviewer win!

-FF564


	6. Really Sad News You All

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry guys, my parents are making me take a break from the comp. Maybe my story will be done by the end of April, my grades are going flushflush in the toilet :c. 


	7. For the third AN

I have NO idea WHAT I did, but the break/ground/hell has been raised. I got five A's, this week! -dances-

However. -coughs- I have been thinking about it, and I think you wanna know who won my competition. Since no other people but two applied, so, my first time to last time reviewer, FirePrincess251, has won the competition. Charity's awesome. FirePrincess251 gets to add her own character for the next chapter. CONGRATS FIREPRINCESS :D.  



End file.
